36 Hours
by JM9
Summary: It's been 36 hours and Trip is still missing. TT implied


It's been 36 hours since I returned from the planet on a stretcher, 36 hours and there has been no word on whether he is alive or dead. It's all quite hazy; we had been stranded together on the planet below after our shuttle pod made a crash landing. I'd been hurt during the process but he kept me alive, talking to me, keeping me warm and aware. It was only when they became aware of our presence that things began to get complicated and dangerous, but he held up well with his engineering genius, managing to hold them off for two days until help arrived. I was so proud of his courage and fortitude as he dealt with each new problem thrown our way. Not once did he give in to fear or admit defeat, even at our bleakest hour when it seemed we wouldn't survive the night.  
  
Unfortunately help came to late to save both of us as he was attacked and dragged away moments before a rescue team touched down. I can vaguely recall Captain Archer calling the pilot to take off, the strained look of despair on his face as we rose higher and higher, leaving him behind totally surrounded and defenceless. Then I remember Phlox shouting something about internal haemorrhaging before he rushed me off to sickbay. I now lie here awake projecting an aura of calm as I recuperate, whilst inside my emotions are in turmoil – my Vulcan nature screams to me to repress them and control myself, but I am afraid, afraid of how I feel about him, afraid that I won't be able to contain myself when I see him again and afraid of how I will feel if I don't.  
  
Despite being laid here in sickbay, Captain Archer has been keeping me updated on their progress. He has been sending out search teams none stop but so far they haven't found him yet. The stress and worry is beginning to show as he is becoming more and more short tempered with the crew and looking drawn and haggard. I know he blames himself for leaving him down there, but I also know he blames me for being the reason why – another point to add to his 'why I hate the Vulcan's list'.  
  
It's been 36 hours, why haven't they found him yet?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been about 36 hours since I was dragged into hell, 36 hours since I woke up and found myself in the middle of ma worst nightmare. I thought things couldn't get any worse when I came round after the crash and found T'Pol in a bad way. I totally panicked seeing her laying there all frail and drawn, with green blood running down her temple and bruising that covered most of her abdomen. Despite my limited knowledge of field medicine, I was determined not to lose her – she means far too much to me, more so after she helped me get over the pain of Lizzies death. It's strange, I've always had strong feelings where Vulcan's are concerned, but damn I would never have thought they would be this type that I feel right now.  
  
I patched her up as much as I could and for the first day or so, things just seemed to flow naturally as I tried to get some of the shuttles systems back on line, while keeping us both alive and warm. Then they detected our presence; from that moment onwards things just went from bad to worse. They were like huge carnivorous apes, vicious snarling beasts who you could hear howling for miles around as they came out at night to hunt – or to put it simpler, hunt for us. From then onwards life began a constant struggle, as ma days were filled with collecting water, firewood, and fixing systems, while ma nights were filled with keeping the fire stoked and protecting T'Pol and myself from their endless advances.  
  
After two days, things looked bleak indeed – I had totally given up hope of fixing the shuttle so I'd concentrated all of ma efforts on fixing the transceiver in the hope that I could at least get a distress call out. Against all odds I managed to get it working but power reserves were so low, we had to conserve energy broadcasting it during the day only. During the night, the charges finally ran out on our weapons, so I ended up using the burning logs from our fire as a defence, swinging them against our attackers with the last ounce of ma strength. I could feel time slipping away as they attacked again and again; it was if they could smell ma fear – fear of failing to protect T'Pol and fear for ma own life.  
  
As Dawn approached the attack eased off and I began to feel hope, more so when I heard the sound of an approaching shuttle pod. That distraction became my undoing; as I glanced up one of the creatures slammed into ma side, knocking me off ma feet and sending me cascading head over heels down the hill. There they pounced on their winded prey, dragging me away to their lair as I watch with despair the shuttle rise beyond ma vision. As I lye here now waiting for them to come and finish me off, I smile in the knowledge that I know at least she is safe and out of their reach.  
  
It's been 36 hours, why haven't they found me yet?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been 36 hours since I left him on the planet surrounded by those creatures, 36 hours since I made one of the hardest choices of my life. They were on a simple survey mission, an ordinary everyday type of mission that we will probably do about 1000 times on this voyage. Trip and T'Pol are two experienced officers who work well together – last year proved that beyond all doubt. At times I did have my doubts that something may be going on between them, but I think it just stemmed from the many rumours that were flying around. I'm sure either of them would have set me straight if it were true.  
  
The first hint we got that they might be in trouble came when they missed there designated call in. After one hour of unsuccessfully trying to raise them on the comm.., I decided to take Enterprise into the system and search for them. It wasn't going to be easy since there were two inhabitable planets with fifteen moons with a hospitable atmosphere – either of which the shuttle pod could have landed on. After two days of finding nothing on the sensors nor receiving any answers to our hails fear for there safety was beginning to set in. Trip was a capable and experienced engineer, if they were both fit and well surely he would have been able to get some kind of signal sent by now.  
  
Just as we were beginning to lose hope, we began receiving a faint intermittent signal from our shuttle pod. Despite the signal being only one-way, it at least indicated they were alive so I ordered an immediate course change towards their coordinates. We didn't need sensors on the way down to tell us that they were in trouble – the shuttle pod was surrounded by large ape like creatures who were charging towards it, while Trip was swinging a club like stick at the creatures like a man possessed as he tried to keep them at bay. Trip must have heard our approach because he glanced up towards us with a huge look of relief on his face.  
  
Unfortunately it would be his undoing as a creature took that moment to forcibly strike against him, knocking him over and sending him reeling down the hill. I was about to run off after him, but Phlox was shouting that T'Pol was critical and had to be returned straight away if she was to survive. I felt completely and utterly torn having to choose, since turning from either could sign the others death warrant. In the end I choose the easy option - T'Pol was here; we could help her now without endangering others, whereas Trip unfortunately was surrounded, needing a time consuming phaser fight or attack to break him free. That was nearly two days ago; I have been since sending out search parties to find him but so far we have been unsuccessful. Inside my heart is breaking; I know it's not T'Pol's fault, but each time I look at her lying in sickbay recuperating I feel enormous anger and hatred – again through the fault of a Vulcan, I have lost someone dear to my heart.  
  
It's been 36 hours, why haven't they found him yet?  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Two  
  
Doctor Phlox has allowed me to leave sickbay and recuperate inside my quarters. Even though I am feeling far from being well enough to resume my duties, I am as Commander Tucker would say, 'well on the road to recovery'. Just the thought of his name sends my emotions in a spin. I try to resume my normal mediation routine to aid my recuperation and balance my thoughts and feelings, but peace and tranquillity seem to allude me. As I sit and stare into the flickering flame, haunting visions of him fighting for his life down on the planet below fleetingly invade my mind. I fear I will not find peace until I know he is safe.  
  
As the search parties were preparing to leave again, I asked Captain Archer if I could join them in their search. He brushed aside my request saying I was not physically capable of being able to leave the ship, before walking away muttering under his breath, 'besides you've done enough." As a Vulcan I would normally be beyond an emotional comeback to a response like this, but I think being in the presence of Commander Tucker for the last three years has had a negative effect of me. I instantly responded, "Captain, may I ask why you chose to leave Commander Tucker behind on the planet."  
  
"You didn't have a lot of time T'Pol, I had to act quickly and since you were within reach, the situation demanded that you were the logical choice to be saved."  
  
"Then I suggest Captain that you abide by your decision and stop with the emotional and unnecessary retorts. You made a decision, stick with it and quit trying to blame others unnecessarily for your actions and how you feel regarding them afterwards."  
  
Captain Archer apologised for his behaviour before leaving - that was four hours ago, since then there has been no word on whether they have found him. I fear time is running out, the longer he lies beyond our grasp, the less likely it will be that we will find him alive. I fear my relationship with Captain Archer if this happens. As I sit and contemplate my future onboard Enterprise, the comm... sounded.  
  
"Bridge to Sub Commander T'Pol......."  
  
"T'Pol"  
  
"They have found Commander Tucker and are bringing him on board now. Captain Archer requests that you meet them in sickbay."  
  
"Thank you, I'm on my way."  
  
I calmly stood up and exit my quarters for sickbay; I desperately want to run but my upbringing would deem this unacceptable behaviour for a Vulcan. My heart is thudding and pounding in my chest – is he okay, is he hurt? Just like Captain Archer, will he blame me for his capture? All these questions are racing through my head as I enter sickbay and see him lying on the bio bed surrounded by Lieutenant Reed, Captain Archer and Doctor Phlox. From a distance he looks unharmed, but close up you can see the painful labours of his capture – his left leg and arm are broken, there is a bad gash above his right eye and a large bloody wound on his left shoulder, which was in the process of being treated by one of Phlox's exotic pets. He looks towards me as I enter sickbay and despite the pain his injuries must be inflicting, warmly smiles my way.  
  
"I thought I warned you against alien dalliances Mr Tucker," teased T'Pol as she walked up close to the bed.  
  
"You know me T'Pol," chuckled Trip, "ya know I can't resist a pretty face."  
  
I raise my eyebrow at this, while inside a smile lights up my face. He is back, he is alive, he doesn't blame me, and our friendship is intact.  
  
"It's good to see you again Commander," replied T'Pol as she held his gaze and stared longingly into his eyes.  
  
"The feelings mutual T'Pol," smiled Trip as he quietly gazed back, totally forgetting about the others in the room, "the feelings mutual."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
When is this nightmare ever going to end thought Captain Archer as he prepared shuttle pod one for another day of searching for Commander Tucker. The stress was certainly beginning to show; he was tired from not having slept since they had left the planet with T'Pol and he could feel himself becoming cranky and snappy with just about anyone for no good reason at all. The guilt of leaving his friend behind was weighing pretty heavy on his shoulders right now and he couldn't, no didn't want to dislodge it whatsoever.  
  
He thought he had made the right decision at the time – they weren't prepared for a fight or battle and it would have taken that to get Trip free from those creatures. T'Pol on the other hand was well within reach of saving, but her injuries were grave and needed immediate action if she was to survive. If they got her quickly back to the ship, he could immediately get together extra help and weapons and go straight back down to rescue Trip. That had been the plan, but as time went on and Trip still remained missing, second guessing of his decision began in earnest with doubt and regret rushed headlong in for good measure. It didn't help that T'Pol was now walking around as if nothing had happened; he really cared for T'Pol as a friend, but right now he felt she was flaunting her well being at him and rubbing his face in it for good measure. It was mainly the reason why he was taunt and nasty towards her, when she asked to join one of the away teams to search for Trip. He didn't really blame her for what had happened to Trip, but right now with his guilt and self doubt, he just couldn't handle looking at her – never mind being nice. She must have realised how he was feeling because she answered back in such a scolding and sharp manner, he instantly felt ashamed and immediately apologised.  
  
Finally the search was underway; they were three teams of six each searching different directions, led my Malcolm, Travis and myself. My team had decided to search the caves to the West, so we were all heavy armoured just in case. After an hour of wandering around dark tunnels we heard the faint sound of howling and growling, which would indicate we were finally on the right track. Cautioning the group to be quiet and alerting everyone to have their phase pistols armed and ready, we set off in the direction of the noise. We ended up over looking the edge of a huge cavern, inside of which was about a dozen of huge black snarling carnivorous apes. They were grouped in a circle around two of three, which seemed to be content with beating each others skulls in. Off to the far side, bound up against the far wall was Trip; he didn't look to be in too bad a shape in the distance, but that probably won't be the case when we get closer to him.  
  
I can't express into words what I felt that moment when we stormed into the cavern, shooting those beasts and liberating him from his tormentors. The relief when I looked at him and pulled him close was just totally overwhelming and completely beyond words. I think the feeling was mutual, because the tears in his eyes obviously expressed that he had nearly given up hope of seeing us again. We bundled him up as painlessly as we could manage, since he had quite a few nasty injuries, and got him out of there as quick as we could. Doctor Phlox bundled him off to sickbay as soon as we got back to the ship – he wouldn't let us near him while he was being assessed and treated, so I had time to let T'Pol know that Trip had at last been found. Despite outward appearances, I knew she was worried about him and would welcome a call. This concern certainly showed when she entered sickbay and walked towards him – communication at first was unspoken but the look each threw each other spoke volumes about there feelings for each other. I knew then that the rumours were true; I was glad that they had finally found each other and I hope each find the courage to take the next step. You never know, maybe I'll give them a helping hand in that direction; isn't that what friends are for.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trip was feeling desperation setting in; he had hoped the Cap'n would have found him before now, but as time dragged on he began feeling like this is where he was going to end his days – a piece of meat ready for consumption. At least those creatures had finally left him alone; probably gone to quarrel amongst themselves over who gets first bite thought Trip.  
  
Now would have been a good time to try and get himself free of his bindings, but he was feeling weaker and weaker every minute from the blood loss. He was pretty sure that he had broken his arm and leg after the fall, but once they surrounded him they began to toy with him pretty bad, digging their talons into his shoulder and chest before dragging him back to their lair. Once there, they strung him up in the corner of the room before starting again – prodding with their talons, sniffing, baring there huge fangs and claws, while breathing their nauseating rotten flesh ridden breathe at him. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he just wished it would end soon and quickly.  
  
He felt like he was dreaming; he thought he could hear the sound of phaser fire, and then it felt like someone grabbed his shoulders and called his name. He opened his eyes and a blurred image of Captain Archer swam into sight. // Na it couldn't be // thought Trip as he closed and opened his eyes once again.  
  
"Cap'n!" he whispered as tears starting to well in his eyes.  
  
"I've got you Trip, hang on buddy we'll have you back in no time," replied Captain Archer as he broke his friend free of his bindings and pulled him close.  
  
Trip gripped back like there was no tomorrow – he didn't want to let go in case it was a dream and not his friend saving his ass once more. The feel of his Cap'n and friend under his fingers brought home the reality that he was really being rescued; overwhelmed was an understatement of how he was feeling right this moment as all his pent up fear and despair he had been feeling finally broke down into tears of joy. Exhausted he drifted off into unconsciousness as they picked him up as carefully as possible and carried back to the shuttle pod and Enterprise.  
  
He woke up in sickbay with Phlox hovering around him, buzzing about with different tools and medicine. // Son of a bitch, he's put that god damned sucking leach on me once more. // he thought as he looked at Phlox's exotic eel sitting on his shoulder happily sucking away.  
  
"Now now Commander, he's just doing his job – you want your shoulder to heal don't you?"  
  
"Yeah but does he has to look like he's enjoying it so much," replied Trip in disgust.  
  
Phlox just grinned as Captain Archer and Malcolm walked into sickbay,  
  
"You're looking a lot better," said Malcolm smiling, happy that his friend was now safe.  
  
"Yeah you can thank Fred here for that," laughed Trip as he point to the eel on his shoulder, "he just can't get enough of ma – I'm just irresistible."  
  
I looked at Cap'n Archer who was being too quiet – I just knew he was blaming himself for what had happened.  
  
"Thanks Cap'n!"  
  
"For what Trip; if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. I left you behind with those creatures," replied Captain Archer, emphasising the last word.  
  
"But ya came back and rescued ma sorry ass, just like ya always do."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"No buts Cap'n, that another one I owe you for added to ma list," I replied. Just then sickbay doors opened once more and T'Pol walked into the room. I was so happy to see her looking well again, all I could do was grin like an idiot and love struck teenager. I think she noticed this because she immediately started to tease me about those creatures down on the planet. I just laughed - this was the T'Pol I knew and loved so well.  
  
"It's good to see you again Commander,"  
  
"The feelings mutual T'Pol," I replied as I realised just how much this woman means to me. Someday I thought, as I gazed into her eyes, someday I'm gonna pluck up the courage to tell ya this in person. As she held my gaze and stared back, a tiny glimmer of hope began to grow that maybe I wouldn't be the only one.  
  
The End  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
